Money PBS 3.0
Money PBS 3.0 is the 14th PBS game in the main series. This PBS is the very last PBS of 2016, and is the first PBS to be used twice (in August 2016 when it was created, and revived in late November 2016 after the events that went down in A City in the Middle of Nowhere. This PBS is also known by the name "KMart PBS". Locations * Mall ** K-Mart (Former) ** Radio Shack (former) ** Furniture ** Subway ** Abandoned Grocery/Furniture Store ** Gamestop ** Ice Cream Parlor (Incomplete) ** Selver ** Number One Base * JoonGAS Gas Station * Lake * Ames (?) (more info needed) * Dollar General * Target * Joontropolis Store * Sewage System * Denver's Car Mod Shop * Test's Car Accessories * Japanese Car Sale Lot * "le police" Police Station * The Joonas Apartments * Bank (abandoned) * Joontropolis Radio Station * Fire Department * Abandoned Garage * Mountain Pass * US Military Base * Junkyard * Lumberyard * Royal Mail post box * ATL Studios Radio Station * Denn. Co Steel Mill (abandoned) * Sweetie Belle Insurance (abandoned) * Bootleg Radio Station (destroyed) * The Nutshack/Pancake Stand (abandoned) * Motels (former) * Plane Crash Site (former) * Haunted Subway (former) Trivia * This PBS is called Money PBS 3.0 because it was originally supposed to have a currency system and was the 3rd PBS to do so (the first one being Bank PBS and the second being Hollowlake). However, the currency system was reverted after controversy and the name of the game was changed to "(NOT) Money PBS 3.0". ** The bank was originally supposed to be robbed much like in the Bank PBS, however this idea didn't last for very long as the currency system was cancelled and therefore there was no need for money. The bank still has a vault and alleyways built specifically for the heist that was never done. The vault would have had 50,000 blocks in it. The bank building is abandoned and is for sale to this day. * The Joontropolis store was built when the currency system was still in effect, so Joontropolis had to pay for the materials for the store themselves. Part of the Joontropolis store is actually built using materials scrapped from a crashed plane. * There is an abandoned stand between the Test's Car Accessories stand and the Joontropolis store - this was originally called the Nutshack and it sold peanuts - however, it was abandoned so it was converted into a pancake/dessert stand by Thomasfan22. It was later abandoned for unknown reasons and still has the old signs rusting away in the stand. This stand originates to the days of when the PBS had a currency system, as evidenced by a currency exchange rate sign. * The K-Mart in this PBS was closed after K-Mart announced the closing of 25 stores in December 2016. The mall lot was converted into a Selver store (an Estonian store chain). * The PBS almost didn't have the mall as there was controversy at the beginning of the PBS for it being too big, but it has grown to be a defining point of the PBS and one of the nicknames for this PBS (K-Mart PBS) even originated because of the existence of a store in the mall. * A plane crashed near the current location of the Royal Mail postbox. The materials of the plane crash site were scrapped and reused in the Joontropolis store. * There was actually a haunted subway system, but this didn't last for very long at all - it was destroyed on the same day it was built. This subway system is the origin of the red eyes monster - more information on the PBS Memes page. * This PBS is the origin of the Wood Man pickup truck PBS meme vehicle - more information on the PBS memes page. * This PBS is where the Initial D meme vehicle first appeared - more information on the PBS memes page. * This PBS is also the origin of the Stingy PBS meme vehicle - more information on the PBS memes page. * Joonas08Joonas was permanently banned from the Target store on the map after driving his car through the doors and driving around in the store. * The Joonas Apartments building was built to have a more luxurious alternative to the beginning motels, however the building was never finished and was abandoned for so long that moss started growing on it. The project was picked back up and some apartments were built, but the building was still never finished. ** There were going to be 3 floors: Mid-Level Apartments, High-End Apartments, and Joontropolis Lounge. The only finished floor is the ground floor and the Mid-Level apartments. All the other floors are inaccessible. ** The apartment complex has a pool in its backyard. ** A Mid-Level apartment costed $750 and a VIP card which would have given you access to the Joontropolis Lounge would have cost $250. The High-End Apartments had no set price as they weren't finished yet. ** There are only 3 finished apartments: Apartment 03 taken by Joonas08Joonas, Apartment 05 taken by TheOneTestingAccount and Apartment 06 which had finished interior but was not taken yet. * On December 5th, 2016, a Joontropolis truck carrying too much weight caused the road to crack and caused a sinkhole in the middle of the road. The cargo was saved, but a FBI van and the Joontropolis truck fell into the sinkhole and fell out into the sea through the sewage system, where they couldn't be recovered. The road was fixed with load bearing asphalt after the incident. * When the PBS was first started, the Motels were all free to take to prevent anyone being homeless. The motels were fairly small but had a free TV, kitchen, bathroom and sofa/bed. ** The Motels were going to be renovated to look nicer, however the renovation was never finished and the company responsible for renovating the motel buildings eventually went bankrupt. A Target store was built on the site of the old motel buildings. * This PBS was the last PBS ever used before voxel terrain was removed off of Roblox: the entire PBS was evacuated and emptied on the 2nd of January, 2017: just a few days before voxel terrain was removed permanently. * There is an abandoned garage where Joonas08Joonas's old rusted out car can be found. * There was a 3rd abandoned radio station that worked, however it collapsed when the Poo Pants van was baited into it and the station was destroyed to permanently get rid of him. However, it did not work as he came back a few days later. * Interestingly, there is a hidden underground "village" that can be found underground looking entirely like it's 2008 Roblox, with circle studs and all. It can be accessed by a giant glowing portal that can be found in the forest a little bit off of the mountain pass. * There was a Denn. Co steel mill building, but it eventually flooded the street with molten metal and it was abandoned when it was deemed too unsafe by the safety inspection van. * This PBS has a Sweetie Belle Insurance building (as seen in earlier PBSes like Somewhere, Estonia and Bank PBS) however it never actually sold insurance as it was never open and was abandoned from the start. The building is in very rough condition. * When a huge Tunnel Snake attack was underway, the U.S Air Force attacked the main base of the tunnel snakes. However, due to the close range of the tunnel snake base to the lumberyard and the inaccuracy of the Air Force's missiles, the lumberyard got hit and damaged, causing angry lumberjacks to raid the U.S Military base. However, it happened to be a trap and was bombed, trapping the lumberjacks inside. Category:ROBLOX games Category:2016 games Category:PBS games Category:NoBakDoor PBS games